Field
The described technology generally relates to a gamma voltage generator, a method of generating gamma voltage, and an organic light-emitting diode display including the generator.
Description of the Related Technology
A gamma voltage generator in a display device generates grayscale voltages, in which a gamma characteristic of the display panel is reflected, and supplies the grayscale voltages to a data driver. The data driver selects a grayscale voltage, corresponding to digital data, from among the grayscale voltages and applies the selected grayscale voltage to each pixel of the display panel.